Talk:Johnny Klebitz
Infobox problems That info box is ridiculously inaccurate.We don't need or know Johnny's parents.Needless.The Hexer isn't driven by him.He highjacks alotta cars not just that one.And it's a motorcycle.Unneeded.And since when do we use info boxes in character descriptions. Useless. HuangLee 00:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :And there's no proof his name is Jonathon. HuangLee 00:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Can't we just call him Johnny? do we REALLY need Jonathon in here? ::I agree. I don't know who put that, but they either must be new to the site or hasn't read any other character pages. --SABOTAGE99 00:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah a lot or info on this site is messed up considering a lot of people who haven't even really played GTA4 keep trying to post what's "correct" even though it wasn't stated nor answered. Someone actually put Johnny was working for the Ancelotti and ran away with the diamonds but he actually took the money. - FearTheLivingDFG ::::Yeah, lets remove the info box, and if anyone puts it back on, just take it off again. They have to get tired of it sooner or later.-SABOTAGE99 :::::This is very unneeded,indeed.There's absolutely no proof whatsoever that his name is Johnathon.And the cars thing makes me even madder.The Hexer isn't a car and since he's a high jacker,he drives a wide arrangement of cars. HuangLee 23:35, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wait I say we edit it up, and make it actually accurate, because now those info boxes are all across the site. Agreed?- SABOTAGE99 (undent) I have re-added the infobox, which gives useful information to users unfamiliar with the character. The infobox is especially important at this time, as Klebitz will be the protagonist of the first episode of downloadable content. The infoboxes have been added/will be added to major characters in the series to show basic information quickly. Also, if information in the infobox is incorrect, just make an edit to change the information, not just remove it. Thank you. A-Dust 01:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :There's no proof his name is Johnathon and there's no proof he only drives a Hexer which ISN'T A CAR!!'Because,he is a highjacker.Basically,it's all unneeded.We barely no about any characters Parents so that's retarded to keep.Who ever added that must've been a new user who hasn't seen a character page before.If we are going to write like that,ridiculous info will be posted more often and we'll see idiotic false information.Example:Favourite Activity: Taking a crap.Why would we need stuff like that,and admins like you,should know that.Are we going to put information like that on pages like Niko Bellic.Hmm? Cars: Dukes, Roman's Taxi, Cabbie, Taxi, Washington, NRG 900, Feltzer, Turismo, Comet, PMP 600, Ambulance, Bus, Annihilator, Cognoscenti, PCJ-600, Patriot, Oracle, Infernus, and Super GT. HuangLee 01:27, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::If you had taken the time to look at the infobox, I changed the full name to Johnny Klebitz and the vehicles/cars section to ''Various. Also, the infobox requires information to be included every two things (so you can not have two lines without any information), otherwise gaps appear in the infobox. As for the ridiculous info bit, nothing more is needed for the infobox, as this can be simply explained. The infobox should stay, and that will require information about his parents and children (even if they are just Unknown and N/A), simply to make the infobox look decent - i.e. without gaps. A-Dust 01:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Yes,but we haven't the time to put all such information into all character pages. HuangLee 01:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Johnny Klebitz as Pedestrian. I think I found Johnny as a pedestrian on the streets of Algonquin in Grand Theft Auto IV,I killed him to get a closer and it looked an awfull lot like him,he even wore The Lost Brotherhood jacket!,and then I found this video of Klebitz on Youtube.-User:BloodyGTA :This was clearly done by someone who aborted the mission at the museum, please don't spread your youtube myths around here.-User:NG3 ::Me too i think i also saw johnny as a pedestrian in gta IV. He actually sounded like himself. I was going to make him talk to me but he ran away and also killed me while running. Picture I think the Johnny Klebitz picture on the Johnny Klebitz picture needs to be changed. Mainly because it is a small picture. Suggestions?. GSF4L 23:15, 12 December 2009 (UTC) Army Did Johnny served in U.S.Army? There are many dialogues about the army in game, but I'm not sure, that Johnny was in army. Anyone know it for certain? Orto Dogge 23:47, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Its Jim that served in the army, not Johnny. Also Johnny's brother is in the military. ::I know, man, those facts don't sxplode each other. Orto Dogge 23:44, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know how people came up with the idea that Johnny served in the Army. That would have been entirely against his outlaw values, working for the 'man' instead of shoving it to him by his outlaw lifestyle. It's his brother Micheal who is serving with the Army. Jim served with the Marines, something he gets quite defensive about when Clay mentions it to him. Enigma24 (talk) 21:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I recall correctly, Clay himself fought in the Vietnam war, yet he nags Jim about being a Marine. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| '''Koldoom]] 22:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Change in Appearance Man, I played the original GTA IV and Johnny looks so different. I never noticed it. We need to add a picture of his before appearance to show how drastic he's changed.--FawkesGamer360 19:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :He does look very different but he still has the same face and wears the same greyish jeans. Johnny's limp When does anyone say anything about Johnny having been in a motorcycle accident before the game? Also, I'm pretty sure his nose isn't broken,its just crooked. :I don't remember hearing anyone talking about it, plus I never actually see him walk with a limp. He does walk slower, but with no limp. Hisame1311 (talk) 21:25, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::No, Johnny doesn't walk with a limp in-game but that doesn't mean he wasn't in a motorcycle accident. He could have simply recovered without a limp, but he does walk slower which could explain some damage to his legs. It could just be muscle damage which would explain why he tires quicker than other protagonists when running long distances. Well the fact that Johnny's nose is crooked is evidence that it was broken at one stage and didn't heal properly, think about it. Enigma24 (talk) 21:55, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::He doesn't hobble in pain, it just look like he's walking on a leg that, at some point, broke and didn't heal right. Along with that, the crooked nose, and the facial scars, it's easy to see why people would say that he's had a few accidents. Hell, if you crash into things on a bike, Johnny will even say stuff like "not this again" "I thought I got better" etc. So maybe at some point Johnny was a really shite driver? :::Of course, who's to say all of the damage didn't just come from a gang war and some deadbeat cracking him in the face with a baseball bat. HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 23:41, July 1, 2013 (UTC) i fixed it the page was f*** up so i fix -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 23:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) About AKS-74U / AK-47 I'm not so sure it's an AKS-74U or AK-47 with the stock detached, it looks a bit like a normal AK-47 but the stock is blocked from view by Johnny's arm. I haven't played much of GTA IV though, so I don't really know how the proportions would hold up. Compared to a real-life AK-47 it seems plausible if Johnny has big arms or wide sleeves. Noblaum (talk) 19:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Added "Klebitz The Heeb" to his known names, because Billy calls him that at one point, I believe it was in Clean In Serene, or somewhere early game. -aarondude5 11:15 P.M. 8/11/14 AUGUST 11th Johnny didn't die He respawned in a hospital obviously. Fennekin (talk) 23:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Date of death The 2008/2013 feature should be added to Packie's page as well :It shouldn't, because he's not scripted to die in GTA IV. Sam Talk 17:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::He's referring to the infobox 2008/2013 tabs. Packie was first on my list but there weren't any good pictures of him so I skipped ahead to other characters that do. 18:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, that's what he meant. Apologies. Sam Talk 18:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Dress shirt color Can I change the color of the dress shirt from black to dark green? Every single frame of my game, every video I've seen, picture online, and even in GTA V, the shirt appears a very dark and duller shade of green to me, not black. I think it should be changed. I really don't believe it's black. Other characters wear a black shirt and they look nothing like Johnny's, so I'm like 99.9% here that it's dark green. Whirlwindmarie (talk) 20:13, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :It looks dark green to me too. Go ahead and change it. Sam Talk 20:26, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Ashley caused Johnny to get addicted to drugs If he didn't get back into relationship with her, he presumably would never be addicted to drugs.Kintobor (talk) 21:13, January 15, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor